El antific de Pansy Parkinson
by CoNnY-B
Summary: ¿Odias a la PP? Ya era hora de hacer sufrir a la pobre cara de Bulldog. ¿Quién será el culpable de su tragedia? ¿Quién odia a esta tipa más que yo? Respuestas aquí, en el cuarto antific de CoNnYB.


El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Hola mis niños y niñas, que bueno que vayan a leer este capítulo. No va a dedicado a nadie en especial, pero es sacado de mi odio interno. Ah, si, entonces dedicado a todos los que, como yo, odian a esta p.t., m.r.k., etc xD. ¡Ah, y a las niñas que lo pidieron! También a _Lunita_ por la idea general, de verdad ando con la inspiración a -100 xD

Situado en el año del quinto libro (1995) pero modifica algunos hechos que sucedieron allí (algunos varios, jejeje).

PERSONAS QUE SE SIENTAN GRAVEMENTE OFENDIDAS CON EL JUEGO HOMOSEXUAL DE ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONASJES, RECOMIENDO NO LEER ESTO. NO ACEPTARÉ DEMANDAS POSTERIORES.

Los anti-fics de Harry Potter  
El anti-fic de Pansy Parkinson: Boletos al país de nunca jamás

La luz artificial le dio directo en la cara esa mañana a Pansy. ¿Quién rayos le había abierto las doseles de la cama para despertarla de aquella manera? Seguro alguna de las odiosas-celosas-estúpidas-entrometidas de sus compañeras de cuarto. Sí, todo porque ella tenía a Draco Malfoy de novio y las idiotas no. Es que... ¿cómo no lo iba a tener, si ella era la Señorita Perfección en todos los ámbitos? 

Tiró las sábanas a un lado y se puso de pie. Tomó su ropa y se metió al baño. Media hora después, con el bolso colgando en un hombro, ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar con su Draquito. Caminó por el largo pasillo hacia la sala común y allí lo encontró, conversando entusiasmadamente con Goyle.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué no se podía buscar amigos con más cerebro que estómago? Y más guapos, y más todo... No como ese par de imbéciles que lo flaqueaban en todos lados y que casi no la dejaban estar a solas con él.

Se acercó sonriendo lo mejor que pudo y abrazó a Draco por atrás.

-¡Buenos días, Draquinis!

Goyle la miró echando fuego por los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese? Draco le soltó las manos y se dio vuelta hacia ella.

-¿No te he dicho que NO me llames así delante de otras personas?

Parecía enojado.

-Lo siento -dijo Pansy, con voz apenada-. ¡Es que no pude resistirme!

-Vámonos de una vez -la cortó Malfoy y le tomó la mano bruscamente, llevándola hacia la salida.

-¿Estás enojado?

-No...

Salieron por la pared movible.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces¡nada!

-Vamos, sé que te pasa algo...

-No me pasa nada, te digo.

Le apretó un poco más la mano.

-¡Draquis!

-¿Qué?

-Aish... nada.

Llegaron a la subida al vestíbulo. Lo atravesaron y pasaron al Gran Comedor. Pansy no paró de sonreír feliz a todos los que se le quedaban mirando, aunque por dentro sentía que algo no iba bien.

Se sentaron a la mesa de Slytherin y empezaron el desayuno. Pansy tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza light (era un poco menos anaranjado y más acuoso que el natural) y se puso a pensar.

En las vacaciones de verano de ese año, Draco la había presentado a sus padres como su novia en una linda cena en la casa de los Malfoy. Pansy nunca entendió bien porqué, pero frente a sus padres Draco siempre sonreía feliz, como si no hubiera nada mejor que estar con ella en el mundo (y Pansy estaba de acuerdo con él en eso), aunque después, cuando estaban a solas, él se comportaba hosco: le gritaba, la trataba ciertamente mal y trataba de pasar el menor tiempo con ella. ¿Entonces, por qué le pidió tener una relación si no era mucho lo que la quería?

Claro que ella sí que lo quería, y mucho. Estaba completamente enamorada. Draco era perfecto para ella, y además, le aumentaba el prestigio entre sus compañeras. Desde que empezó el colegio, Draco se hacía ver en todas las ocasiones con ella (y por supuesto, Crabbe y Goyle también). Aunque ahora, solía dejarla demasiado de lado para andar con sus amigotes. ¿Qué significaba eso? No lo entendía. O era que quizás, ella no le estaba dando lo que él esperaba. Y esperaba poder regularizar esa situación lo antes posible.

De pronto, regresó a la realidad. Ya no quedaba mucha gente desayunado en el Gran Comedor, y para su sorpresa, Draco ya no estaba sentado a su lado. Recorrió la mesa Slytherin con la mirada de un lado a otro pero no fue difícil darse cuenta que ya había salido de allí, pues sólo quedaban sentados un par de alumnos además de ella.

Se paró, se acomodó el bolso y corrió a Historia de la Magia, donde se coló a la sala sin que el profesor se inmutara. Se fue a sentar junto a Draco.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que te venías? -le susurró.

-¿Debía hacerlo?

-¡Obvio! -dijo fingiéndose enojada, aunque le costaba hacer eso con él-. Me abandonaste como una cosa.

-Por favor¡no empieces! -Subió el tono y entrecerró los ojos, volteando hacia Crabbe que estaba detrás y poniéndole una cara que ella no pudo ver.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

-Vale, ya voy -Volvió a mirar a Pansy, aunque con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como de maniático.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¡Siempre dices eso!

-¿Y a quién le importa?

-A mi...

-Silencio ahí, por favor -dijo Binns vagamente, mirándolos un segundo.

Pansy notó que media clase los miraba.

-¡Ocúpense de sus asuntos¿sí? -Volvió a dirigirse a Draco. -Draco, me estás ocultando algo...

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Crabbe y Goyle se reían por lo bajo. -No te oculto nada.

-Que sí lo haces. -Las risas del par de gorilas iban en aumento, así que se dirigió a ellos. -¿A ustedes qué les pasa?

-Nada, nada... -murmuraron a la vez, moviendo la cabeza en signo negativo pero aún con la sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Volvió a mirar a Draco, quien miraba a sus amigotes también sonriendo. La situación se estaba poniendo completamente insostenible.

-Después vamos a hablar¿escuchaste bien?

Las dos horas de Historia de la Magia pasaron como siempre: sin hacer absolutamente nada relacionado con la asignatura. Pansy se había ido a sentar con una amiga y estuvieron conversando las dos horas de los chismes que circulaban por el colegio la última semana. Luego en el descanso, ella lo alcanzó en un pasillo, donde obviamente estaba con sus gorilotas.

-¿Me disculpan un rato? -les dijo Pansy con una falsa sonrisita mientras tomaba a Draco por arriba del codo y se lo llevaba de ahí.

-Parkinson, entenderás que yo no soy de tu pertenencia como para llevarme por donde se te pegue la regalada gana...

-¿Ahora es Parkinson? Draco, tú mismo lo dijiste, eres mi no-vi-o, por lo que deberías dedicarme más tiempo a mi¿no crees?

-Eso no va a entrar en cuestionamiento de nuevo.

-¡Pero...!

-Ya te lo dije una vez, Pansy. Yo me puedo conseguir a otra novia cuando quiera, aunque no lo busque.

-¡Nunca me habías dicho es...!

Pero algo detuvo la protesta de Pansy. ¿Draco había dicho que aunque no lo busque? Estaba procesando la información... (Lo que por cierto, le estaba costando demasiado) ¿Si no la buscaba, para qué diablos quería una novia?

-¿Por qué ibas a querer una novia si no lo vas buscando?

Draco palideció notoriamente.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo.

Y se fue hacia donde Crabbe y Goyle. Pansy lo siguió a través del pasillo, pero se detuvo detrás de una cornisa. Draco hablaba apresuradamente con ellos dos. Y le había parecido oír su nombre.

-...además no pensé que Pansy podía llegar a deducir de esa manera.

-¿Será qué...?

-No, que ilógico. Pansy no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para llegar a...

-Shht -lo interrumpió Goyle, esperando a que dos Hufflepuff de séptimo pasaran.

-No podemos hablar aquí en el pasillo, es peligroso -acotó Malfoy-. Después de almuerzo se retoma el tema.

Y se fueron tranquila y altaneramente como siempre hacían hacia el aula de McGonagall.

Pansy estaba preocupada. Draco le estaba ocultando algo grande y gordo, algo que ella no se iba a quedar sin saber. Y para variar, la dejaba sola, y al no ella tener ninguna amiga (todas las envidiosas-idiotas la habían abandonado al empezar ella a salir oficialmente con Malfoy) no podía hacer nada más que seguirlo hasta la clase.

Una clase, que por cierto, no estuvo más animada que la anterior. No hizo nada más que notar las miradas intercambiadas entre Draco y compañía.

Luego, el almuerzo. No se iba a despegar de Draco, porque si lo hacía, iría a hablar con sus amigos de quién-sabe-qué, enfocándose en lo estúpida que la encontraba a ella. Cada segundo que pasaba, entendía menos a su "novio".

Pero sucedió. Cuando estaba a punto de meterse un trozo de pavo a la boca, Draco desapareció de su lado, por lo que se puso de pie de inmediato y corrió tras él sin que el rubio o sus amigos que iban más adelante, lo notaran.

Llegó así hasta el patio. Afuera caía un torrencial de lluvia, y su novio y sus gorilas estaban al borde de una cascada de agua que venía desde el techo. No se escuchaba bien lo que hablaban. Ella se escondió cerca, en un lugar donde caía una gotera y que quedaba en la penumbra, a pesar de que igual había sol.

-...nosotros tomamos esta opción -ese era Draco, como siempre-, es porque nosotros quisimos, no hay que darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a ella.

-Pero es tu novia -dijo Crabbe.

-Pero no está pegada a mí, además, imagínate qué dirían mis padres si supieran que... bueno, esto.

Pansy estaba intrigadísima con qué era "esto".

-Tarde o temprano se enterarán -murmuró Goyle.

-Cállate, el que piensa aquí las cosas soy yo, no tú, y aunque tenga que llegar a casarme con esa bruta para que nadie nunca se entere de nuestro trío, lo hago.

¿Nuestro trío? Repetía mentalmente Pansy.

-Draco Malfoy para la sociedad no es un gay¿ok? Y que les quede claro, o los dejo para siempre... sé que podría encontrar a otro en cuanto quisiera. No sólo son mujeres las que mueren por mí.

Pansy escuchó suficiente. Estaba impactada. Tomó aire, se levantó, y salió de ese lugar parea que ellos interrumpieran su conversación al verla. Draco se le acercó.

-¿Dónde estabas¿De dónde saliste¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-No te vengas a hacer ahora conmigo¿quieres? -dijo muerta de dolor-. Lo escuché todo... o lo suficiente para arruinarte la vida...

Draco tomó aire.

-Nadie te va a creer...

-¡Pero ya lo sé! -las lágrimas le corrían-. ¡Ve, busca a otra novia falsa y rómpele el corazón, total... al final lo va a saber... igual que todos... que eres... un asqueroso...

Apretó los puños e iba a salir de allí, pero Draco la tomó por el brazo, haciendo que ella, abandonando sus modales de señorita, le escupiera en la cara.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda, malditos enfermos! -gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia la lluvia.

El sol ya se había ocultado tras las nubes grises, y ella seguía mojándose. No le importó ni la tos que minutos después la comenzó a invadir y que luego casi no la dejaba respirar. Después, con los pulmones casi inútiles, se tiró al pasto mojado. La lluvia no dejaba de caer con fuerza, hasta incluso salían rayos y truenos. La tos se intensificó, y se comenzó a ahogar de tal manera que simplemente no pudo seguir respirando. Había pescado una neumonía que no la iba a soltar... hasta que muriera.

FIN

Otro final trágico. Si quieres finales diferentes, tienen alguna idea de final para alguien o quieres seguir proponiendo personajes para su infortuna, déjenlo todo en un review. No hay que pagar para hacerlo ;). Y que conste, mí no ser homofóbica, es sólo un fic...


End file.
